


槿灰（3）链接

by LYJH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH
Summary: 槿灰 （满月部分）第三段链接





	槿灰（3）链接

**Author's Note:**

> 槿灰 （满月部分）第三段链接

（3）  
“赶路数日，可有胸涨？”  
家主凑在妖鬼耳边，嗅他颈后的木槿香气，吐息喷在妖鬼颊侧，带来丝丝痒意。妖鬼低下头，他确实忍耐了许久，接连数日的行路，他胸口涨痛不得纾解，行动时衣料磨过，便是细碎的痒。  
“求主人....”  
“好说。”  
人类温热的手指游进衣领，触碰付丧神的皮肤，妖鬼轻轻打了个颤。衣甲层层剥落，他站在初冬的空气里，寒意沁入身体，而被抚摸过的皮肤却开始发热。灯火早已熄灭，他跌坐在那一堆衣物上，主人细碎的吻从额头移到前胸，咬上涨红的小果，舔舐吮吸，微甜乳液流入口腔，木槿香气缓缓弥散。  
妖鬼腰身发软，他主人一手扶着他后腰，另一手却下滑，揉磨腰窝和大腿，清亮液体渗出穴口，沿大腿下流。  
“主人.......”  
一片黑暗中，他主人的手指探到了那个洞口，轻轻揉了揉，声音里带着低笑，“怎么了？”  
妖鬼的请求被掐灭在喉咙里，那手指挤进了穴口，指腹结着刀茧，弯曲起来轻轻抠挖，一阵阵酸意沿脊椎直冲头顶，火灼黑方味道充斥鼻腔，妖鬼不自觉的后仰，被主人箍在怀中。  
“看来是忍得苦了。”  
主人抠挖一会，扶正自己挺腰而入，妖鬼猛然间被填满，不禁呻吟出声，又顾及帐外夜巡的武士，便紧咬着牙齿，将呻吟压在喉咙。  
他这一紧张，内里层层绞紧，裹得男人动弹不得，他主人拍了一下他的臀瓣，他急忙放松，男人低着头，牙齿啃咬妖鬼的锁骨，下身耸动，妖鬼双腿缠上主人的腰，随主人的动作晃动，薄唇紧抿，将细碎吟叫碎在齿间，眼尾漫着一抹红。  
“你这模样真可爱。”  
男人摩挲着妖鬼眼下那颗泪痣，他爱极了妖鬼这幅模样，欢好时全身心交付于他，却又咬着唇克制呻吟，眼中水汽氤氲，也只有他的身影。


End file.
